He's a Malfoy
by Tamarisk Gold
Summary: Trouble arises when Rose and Scorpius plan to meet in Hogsmeade. Albus is confused and Lily is suspicious. Two years after the epiloge in book seven. Multi-chapter. Rose/Scorpius. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic, so read and review! I appreciate criticism. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter. I also invented microwave popcorn and the vacuum cleaner. I've been to Pluto, Mars, and the moon. ****Oh, yeah, and I'm a compulsive liar.**

**

* * *

**

Rose Weasley followed him with her head as he passed her compartment.

"Rose, what are you looking at?" Lily asked, trying to spot who her best friend was looking after.

Rose's head snapped back to her cousin, "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Whatever." Lily said, smiling, "Who is he?"

Rose blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rose tugged on a lock of her long red hair. _Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood. _Rose remembered.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Rose asked Lily quickly.

"Hopefully Gryffindor." Lily said.

"What about Ravenclaw?" Rose asked.

Lily smiled, "I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad."

"I just hope, if you _do _get into Ravenclaw, you don't become Keeper. It's bad enough that I inherited Mum's Quidditch 'skills' without my cousin taking my place on the team."

"You aren't on the team." Lily laughed.

"Well, if you do try out, don't try out for Keeper."

"I want to be Seeker." Lily said, "Mum might have been a better Chaser than she was a Seeker, but Dad was the best Seeker in existence. Mum was pretty good, too. Albus says I got both parents' Quidditch skills."

"Have fun trying to get James off his broom." Rose said, "You have to beat him to be Seeker if you get into Gryffindor."

He passed the compartment again. _Was he doing that on purpose? _Rose wondered.

"Come on!" Lily pressed, "Who is he?"

He passed again only two minutes later.

"Is it Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily gasped, "_Rose!"_

Rose stopped herself from blushing and twisted her face into a grimace, "No!" Rose exclaimed, "Absolutely _not!"_

Lily laughed and prodded Rose, "Yeah, sure." Lily teased. She didn't seriously think Rose was looking after the Slytherin, but as she didn't know who Rose _was _looking at, she had to tease her cousin for something.

"Cut it out, Lily." Rose said, "Don't you think Dad would kill me if I went out with a Slytherin?"

"How much do you know about him?" Lily asked as the blonde boy passed their compartment again.

"Why do you care, Lily?" Rose asked scornfully, "he's only a _Slytherin._"

"Albus is a Slytherin." Lily said, "And, if he's going to be my brother's arch-rival, I should know something about him."

"He's Slytherin Seeker." Rose said, "I've never watched him play, if I'm at the match I'm watching the Ravenclaws, but Albus says he's really good."

Scorpius passed the compartment again. Rose was now sure he didn't have an excuse to go back and forth that many times, unless his excuse was to see her.

"Anything else?" Lily pressed.

"He's a Malfoy." I said, "Stereotypically, he'd be cruel and he'd have the Dark Mark tattooed on his forearm."

"And?"

"And…. I don't know. He's a Malfoy. Ask Albus. He's on the Quidditch team with Malfoy." Rose said. Lily let the subject drop. For now.

Scorpius passed the compartment again, and this time he met Rose's eyes. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Scorpius looked hurt. Rose looked back at him apologetically and jerked her head at Lily. Scorpius nodded and moved on. He didn't pass their compartment for the rest of the ride.

"See you after the feast, Lily." Rose said as the girls stepped off the train.

"Why?" Lily asked as the familiar call of "First years!" echoed over the platform.

"Bye!" Rose said brightly, "Don't be a Slytherin, Lily!"

Scorpius Malfoy brushed coldly past Rose as Lily walked away. Rose accepted the crumpled paper he pressed into her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided to post this early in honour of the second snow day in a row for me! Please review, even to say I should crawl into a hole and die. I especially appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: To those of you that actually believed I own Harry Potter, I don't. But I do own almost every piece of Harry Potter merchandise ever made.**

Rose was in an alley in Hogsmeade, waiting.

_Is he going to show up? _Rose thought nervously, _He has to show up. This was his idea, after all. _

Seconds ticked by like hours. Rose kept checking her watch.

"He's late." The timepiece informed her.

"I _know._" Rose snapped. She pulled the crumpled paper from her pocket and smoothed it out.

She had memorised the note the first day she got it. It had been crumpled and un-crumpled time and time again, every day since the first day of term, and reduced to at least an inch smaller than it had been.

It was the first Hogsmeade visit. It was thirty minutes past three. He was late by half an hour.

Something in Rose's head spoke in Lily's voice. _What did you expect, Rose? He's a Malfoy._

Rose crushed the paper in her fist and threw it angrily at the brick wall.

The wind caught the paper and carried it away. Rose chased after it.

* * *

Scorpius raced into the alley, breathing heavily. His normally perfect hair was wild, and he hadn't even changed out of his green and grey Quidditch robes.

"Sorry!" He gasped, "Quidditch practice ran over-" he stopped suddenly. Rose wasn't in the alley.

Rose, late? Impossible. Rose was never late.

If she had been there, Scorpius would have asked her if she'd arrived five minutes early or fifteen.

But she was _late. _She had to be late.

Because if she wasn't late, she wasn't coming…

* * *

Rose drew her cloak more tightly around her shoulders. It was mid-October and quite chilly. She had finally caught up to the paper in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Rose!" Albus called from inside. "I thought you weren't coming. Want to have a butterbeer?"

"I can't, really, I should be studying-" Rose stammered.

"Come on, Rosie, stop studying and have some fun for once!" Albus gripped her forearm and pulled her inside.

_Damn his Quidditch muscles,_ Rose thought as her cousin bought her a butterbeer. He steered her to a table and sat her down.

"I really should be studying." Rose said quickly.

"Have a little fun, Rose."

"No, I've got a Potion's essay on-"

"It's one day, Rose." Albus said, "I'm not letting you go back to the castle until you enjoy your day."

Rose drank her butterbeer quickly.

"Day enjoyed." She said, standing quickly.

"No." Albus said, grabbing her arm, "Let's go to Zonkos and Honeydukes."

"Albus, I really have to go do my essay-"

Albus dragged her out of the tavern.

"And I've got to practice for charms-"

"We're going to Honeydukes."

* * *

Scorpius leaned impatiently against the wall of the alley. He checked his watch.

"She's not coming!" The watch informed him.

"Shut up." Scorpius hissed, silencing the watch with a lazy flick of his wand.

The watch's statement was echoed in his head. _She's not coming. _

He heard hurried footsteps, and brightly turned, hoping to see Rose, bursting in with some excuse about loosing track of time in the library, probably while reading a sixth-year textbook.

He did see Rose, but she wasn't rushing to apologise.

She was rushing away from the alley, hand-in-hand with a Gryffindor boy Scorpius didn't recognise.

* * *

"Can I go study now?" Rose asked, holding a large bad of sweets and laughing.

"Did you have fun?" Albus asked.

"Yeah." Rose said truthfully. "But I still wish I had spent the day in the library, reading a sixth-year DADA book."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Go revise the Potions essay you've already been over twenty times."

Rose dashed out of Honeydukes, clutching her bag of candy. (All of which, completely by coincidence, of course, was Scorpius's favorite.)

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius!" She gasped, stumbling into the alley.

Scorpius's eyes, normally uncharacteristically warm towards Rose, stared coldly at her. He pushed her aside and stormed off toward Hogwarts castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In honour of the snow day! But I didn't want to post more because I've only gotten five reviews. And two of them were from the same person. So it might take a while for me to post more chapters, even though they're written, because I want to get reviews. Thank you to the four AWESOME people who reviewed! **

Scorpius stormed angrily into his dormitory, knocking a few first-years to the ground in the Slytherin Common Room. He tore the hangings off his four-poster in his anger.

"Repairo!" Scorpius screamed at the fabric, jabbing his wand at the four-poster.

The only other boy in the dormitory glanced at Scorpius, immediately stood up and raced down to the Common Room.

Scorpius, who had just been deprived of someone to jinx, grabbed Albus Potter's pillow and started shredding it.

"Whoa." Albus said, having just come in, "What did I do?" He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's not what _you've _done." Scorpius snapped, chucking Albus's pillow at the wall, "It's what your damn _cousin _has done."

"Which one?" Albus asked, thinking of Hugo, who of course _hated _Scorpius.

"That damn _Rose Weasley._"

"What has Rose done?" Albus, who hadn't known Scorpius even knew Rose's _name, _asked, confused.

"Never you mind." Scorpius snapped.

"Okay." Albus said slowly, "So why are you taking it out on my pillow?"

"Who's she dating?" Scorpius asked abruptly.

"Wha- _Rose? _I- no one. She doesn't have time. She studies too much." Albus said, "Why do you care?"

Scorpius nonverbally repaired Albus's pillow, "Never you mind." He growled, slumping down on his bed and yanking the hangings around him.

"Okay, leave you alone." Albus said, "I just came to get my Charms book, but I'll just go borrow Rose's."

"Jinx her for me, will you?" Scorpius called through his hangings.

"Nope." Albus called, already halfway down the stairs.

* * *

Rose flung herself down on her bed, sobbing.

"Albus Potter is standing outside demanding to see you." A second-year Ravenclaw girl said, "He threatened to sleep outside if you don't come down to see him." She turned and flounced downstairs.

Rose sat up and tried to dry her eyes, but her tears kept coming. Head down, red hair shielding her face, she rushed through the Common Room.

"What do you want, Albus?" Rose asked shortly.

"What's wrong?" Albus said gently as Rose raised her head.

"Never you mind." Rose snapped, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her robe.

"Scorpius Malfoy seemed really mad-"

"Don't talk to me about that stupid mindless git!" Rose snapped.

"Why is he so mad at you, Rose?"

"I don't know, damn it!" Rose cried, tears streaming down her face again.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Rose screamed, "He's just a stupid mindless git! He's a Malfoy!"

"Rose-"

"Go away!" Rose screamed. She pounded on the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Which came first, the Pheonix or the flame?"

"Open, damn you!" Rose screamed.

A first-year Ravenclaw boy said, "It's an endless cycle with no end and no beginning. Open Sesame."

Rose, sobbing, ran through the Common Room, ignoring the stares she got from fellow Ravenclaws, many of whom were annoyed that she was interrupting their studying.

The girls abandoned their dormitory as Rose rushed in. She flung herself down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

"Scorpius, what _did _Rose do?" Albus asked, yet again, through the heavy material around Scorpius's bed.

"Go away before I jinx you." Scorpius replied angrily.

"She's alone in her dormitory, sobbing her eyes out. She wants to know if you're mad at her because she was late, and she wants me to tell you-"

Scorpius ripped the hangings around the bed, "Yeah, because her being late is the worst thing she's done."

"She says she was there on time. _Where_ was she?"

"Studying for potions." Scorpius said, "Go tell her that her Slytherin git is going to have trouble seeing her after I find out who the hell he is."

"Slytherin gi- Scorpius, what the hell."

"Go away. And tell her-"

"Why can't you tell her?"

"Because if I see her slimy face I'll jinx her into oblivion." Scorpius flicked his wand and repaired the hangings of his four-poster.

Albus pulled the hangings about an inch apart, "If she was going to study with you during the first Hogsmeade visit, then it's not her fault she was late. I wanted her to stop studying for once. She was with me." Albus closed the hangings and withdrew to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I'm back. I know it's been a while since I last updated, and I'm sorry. And it's going to be a while before I post again. This is because I'm waiting for someone (you know who you are) to review. Do you want me to post more? Go bug snailz_r_awesome. Because I'm _not_ updating until she reviews. **

* * *

A handsome owl tapped on the window.

"Go away." Rose said into her pillow. Someone opened the window.

The owl poked its head through Rose's hangings.

"Go away." She said again, voice muffled.

She felt the owl land on her back.

"Go away."

The owl complied, but not before it dropped a letter on her head.

"Go away."

The letter didn't listen. Rose groaned and sat up.

The familiar handwriting on the front told Rose who had sent it before she even opened the letter.

"Go away, Scorpius." She growled, throwing the letter at the foot of her bed. It fluttered to a rest around her knees.

* * *

The owl fluttered back into the owlery.

"Did she read it?" Scorpius asked the owl. It didn't answer.

"She didn't read it." Scorpius sighed, "Of course she didn't read it. I wouldn't have read it. I would have torn it to bits and then set it on fire."

He turned pleadingly to the owl, "Please tell me she didn't burn it."

The owl flew up to the rafters.

"You're no help."

Lily Potter flounced into the owlery. Her family's owl flew down to her.

She gave the owl a stack of letters, "One's to Mum and Dad, and one's from Rose to her parents that she gave me two weeks ago-"

Scorpius growled at Rose's name. Lily spun around.

She regarded him with slight curiosity before turning back to the owl, "And one's actually for Rose, because she's locked up in Ravenclaw tower and she won't talk to me, even when I manage to answer the question correctly and get to her dorm."

Scorpius froze on his way out of the tower.

"And Albus wanted me to send this one to Rose too, because he can't even get into her dorm, but he's sure she'll talk to him if he can get to her,"

_Poor innocent, talkative Lily Potter._

"And James wanted me to send this a month ago. It's to Mum. And _that _one- I don't know who it's to, but James gave it to me today. I think it's to a girl, but don't tell him I said that."

The owl flew out the window.

"Wait, I'm not done!" Lily called after it.

"The owl will figure it out." Scorpius said, coming up behind her.

"Oh, you're still here." Lily said, "What do you want?"

"Why is Rose upset?" Scorpius asked.

"She won't tell me. All I know is that she keeps muttering 'stupid mindless Slytherin git.' " Lily cocked her head like a curious puppy, "Maybe she means Albus. He's Slytherin. What'd he do?"

"Oh, she doesn't mean Albus." Scorpius muttered.

* * *

Lily ripped open the hangings around Rose's four-poster. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me!"

"Go away, Lily."

"No." Lily said, sitting on Rose's bed. "Scorpius-"

"Don't you_ dare_ mention that stupid mindless git!" Rose snapped.

"Why not?"

"I _hate_ him. He's a Malfoy."

"_Okay." _Rose said, "Then I have a friend in third year, and she was going to meet a boy in Hogsmeade so they could study Potions. Only he was late because of Quidditch. And when he got there, she wasn't there. So he waited, and waited and waited. And then he saw her running past with her cousin, only he didn't realise it was her cousin, and he was really mad because they were really good friends even if no one knew that, and they were supposed to study and instead she was running amok with some boy. But then he found out she was with her cousin and he was really, really, sorry, but she hasn't forgiven him because she wouldn't listen to him. But it was all a big misunderstanding and she should make up with him and live happily ever after. Studying."

"Real subtle, Lily." Rose sighed.

"You have to at least _talk _to him, Rose."

"No, Lily, I really don't."

"I didn't want to do this." Lily gripped Rose's hair and yanked.

"_Ow_." Rose protested.

"Come with me or I'll lead you by your hair like a hippogriff."

"And, like a hippogriff, if you try to lead me by force I'll hurt you." Rose said, twirling her wand.

"Didn't you listen to me, Rosie? This may be hard to believe, but that whole story that I said was about my friend _wasn't. _It was about you._"_

"Wow, Lily, I had no idea." Rose said sarcastically.

"It's true!"

_Poor innocent, gullible, talkative Lily Potter. _Rose thought.

* * *

Scorpius narrowed his eyes evilly at the Hufflepuff first-year.

"Beat it, kid."

"I'm going!" The girl squeaked, racing down the stairs.

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah. I thought so."

The poor girl hadn't even had the chance to finish tying her letter to the owl's leg. Scorpius sighed and finished the knot.

"Go on, then." Scorpius said to the owl.

Lily pulled Rose into the owlery by her red hair. "I got her here but I can't promise she'll stay." Lily said, "Bye Scorpius!"

She smiled brightly at him. Rose rolled her eyes. _Oh, sweet, gullible Lily. _Rose thought, _He's a Malfoy. He's not going to fall for you. _

"You've got three minutes." Rose snapped, "Talk."

"Quidditch practice ran over, and when I finally got to Hogsmeade you weren't there. And then I saw you running around hand-in-hand with Albus, only I didn't recognise him, mostly because he was wearing a Gryffindor scarf for some reason. And then you weren't back for an hour and… I'm sorry."

Rose regarded him with something like pity. Turning to leave, she said, "Goodbye, Scorpius."

Scorpius rushed up behind her and spun her around.

"Scorpius-" Rose started.

He silenced her with a kiss, and all she could think was he's a Malfoy.

And then: oh, Dad's gonna kill me.

* * *

"Who's idiot idea was it to give our letters to Lily?"James asked as he and Hugo climbed the stairs to the owlery.

"Yours." Hugo said, "You didn't want to climb all the stairs."

"The only exercise I do is Quidditch."

"There aren't that many stairs."

"There're too many. It's going to take forev- oh. We're here."

"Yes. We are. Was that so hard?"

"Yes. Yes it was. Open the door."

"Why can't you?"

"After all those stairs? No way."

So it was Hugo who opened the door, and so it was Hugo who saw the people inside, and what they were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, you all hate me. You know, if you actually care about my story. I'm super sorry it's been so long... Eleven months. I'm really, really, really sorry. I've been so busy. The past year's been INSANE. But that's no excuse. Here it is, finally. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. If I owned Harry Potter, or anything to do with it, there WOULD be a follow-up series about Harry's kids. And it would go a little something like this...**

* * *

Hugo screamed. Rose- jerking away from Scorpius- gasped. Scorpius, however, calmly drew out his wand, pointed it at Hugo, and said, "Obliviate."

"Right." Rose said, shaking, "Good idea."

"Yeah." Hugo said, "Good idea. Except it didn't work."

Rose turned and slapped Scorpius across the face. "What the-"

"That might have worked if you'd done it fifteen seconds ago." Hugo said dryly.

Rose pulled out her wand. "Obliviate."

Hugo's eyes glazed over. "What just happened?"

Scorpius smiled. "Nicely done. Teach me how to do that?"

Hugo blinked and laughed meanly. "No. Still didn't work."

"Remind me to find out how to work that spell." Rose murmured.

"Bit late for that." Scorpius muttered angrily.

"What's going on?" James wondered from behind Hugo.

"Nothing." Rose called.

"I'm about to write a very interesting letter home." Hugo growled, stepping aside. "Look who I found."

* * *

Rose sat on her bed, carefully shredding the angry letter she'd just received from her father.

She knew her time would be better spent writing her Charms essay, but she'd tried and she couldn't focus.

A handsome eagle owl flew in the open window and landed in front of her.

"Well." Rose said, "I know where you came from." It held out its leg.

"I can't." She said, "I'm not supposed to- oh, give me that."

She grabbed the scroll. "I can't _believe,"_ she said to the owl, "That my _little brother-_ oh, you don't care. Go on, then."

_Rose-_

_ Albus tells me he's been trying to reason with Hugo, and he's going to keep trying. Meanwhile I think you should write your mum- if anyone could understand how what your family has done doesn't mean anything, it's her. I know my dad was really awful to your parents when they were at school, but that doesn't mean much. I am not my father. Anyway, he's not so bad, now. _

_ I am sorry that I am a Malfoy. But my surname is not my fault._

_ Scorpius._

Rose sighed and looked at a small piece of parchment that hadn't been completely shredded. In her father's familiar handwriting, it said, _he's a Malfoy._

* * *

"Where are you going, Rose?" Hugo asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the _library?_ Where is any sensible Ravenclaw during break? I've got an essay to write, little brother. And _you_ have a class to go to."

"Write an essay in your common room."

"No." Rose stalked away. She _hated_ her little brother telling her what to do. Anybody would. So instead of going to the library, she went to the kitchens, where she knew Scorpius usually was during breaks.

"You, my dear, shouldn't be here," Scorpius said lightly as Rose entered. "Tea?" At his word, a few beaming house-elves rushed up bearing

Rose smiled. "What a coincidence, running into you. I'd no idea you would be here. I'm fine without tea, thank you, but I would like some butterbeer, if you have it."

The house-elves bowed and rushed away, returning with a bottle of butterbeer and then bowing themselves away again.

"What're you doing here?" Scorpius asked.

"Defying every man in my family." Rose smiled. "I'm here to see you. Completely by coincidence, of course."

"Naturally, you had no idea I'd be here." Scorpius smirked. "Because I'm _not_ here every break, and you _don't_ know that."

Rose laughed. "Besides, James and Hugo are in class and Albus doesn't do my father's bidding."

"James does?"

"Not so much. James just hates you."

"The feeling is mutual there."

"He's not that bad, really."

"Yeah, just arrogant, conceited, rude-"

"Alright, alright. Bad blood runs deep. He's a Potter, you're a Malfoy. Of course you hate him."

"I don't hate Albus, and he's a Potter."

"Yeah, but James is _way_ more like his father than Albus is." Rose checked her watch. "Anyway, break's almost over, and I've got an essay due in about ten minutes."

"You haven't started it yet, have you?"

"It's a foot and a half on Confusing Concoctions, Scorpius, of _course_ I haven't started it yet."

"I've got my potions book if you want to do it here."

"Oh please. I don't need a book. Confusing Concoctions? Too easy. But I have to go to my dormitory anyway to pick up the _other_ essay that's due."

"You've got two essays due?"

"Well no, but I skived off last class and didn't ever turn in that essay."

"Rosie! I'm astonished. You skived off?"

"Yes, I did. I was writing an essay for Transfiguration, and I'm not skiving off again. Send me an owl, yeah?"

* * *

Rose growled in frustration and increased her speed- there was nothing like flying to calm oneself down, especially if one was flying on the broom one had stolen from one's irritating-beyond-belief brother. Hugo had been intercepting owls on their way to Ravenclaw Tower and stealing Rose's letters.

Rose was racing around the Quidditch pitch, making sharp turns and sudden dives. At this point, she didn't really care if she fell. Maybe Hugo would leave her alone if she ended up in the hospital wing, and she would be able to talk to Scorpius.

Hugo had taken it upon himself to ensure that the only time Rose saw Scorpius was in class. He had convinced James to let him borrow the Marauder's Map, and he assured Rose that he was always ready to send an owl home.

It was only because Hugo was lazy that Rose had managed to get out to the pitch this Saturday morning; Hugo had slept in and Rose had gotten some time to herself.

But the peace was short-lived. Hugo stalked onto the pitch, looking very angry, and yelled up at Rose.

"Get down here!" He snapped, "Rose Weasley! Is that my broom?"

Rather than obey him, Rose climbed higher. She knew she would be in serious trouble once Hugo caught up to her, but it would take him a while to get James's or Albus's broom, and meanwhile, she wanted to fly.

But as she dropped into a sudden, steep dive, she lost control of her broom and slipped. Hugo screamed and Rose shrieked as she fell.


End file.
